


La Gatta Cenerentola

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fairy godmother Yoda, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Porn With Plot, Sub Obi-Wan, Verbal Humiliation, maul在客串王子, prince Maul, silly and sumt, 依然是阿绳干的, 灰姑娘老王, 童话au, 继兄Anakin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 灰姑娘老王x恶毒的继兄阿🐔（大雾palpatine给maul王子召开选妻大会结果最后成全了觊觎已经的阿🐔沙雕文学，请不要随意观看小心眼睛
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 26
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

很久很久以前，在一个遥远的银河系。  
Kenobi家族虔诚而善良的男孩，过着平静快乐的生活。  
在他的Master临终前，曾经将他叫道身边，说“亲爱的Obiwan，我离开以后，原力会安排其他人继续照顾你。你一定要将Anakin像弟弟一样抚养长大。”  
在看到Obiwan点头后，他才放心的闭上了眼睛。  
年复一年，冬天给大地盖上了白色的毛毯，春风又到，卸去了银衣。  
站在Obiwan身边的孩子慢慢长大。出落成了一个高大俊朗的少年，但他的内心却非常邪恶。自从他进入青春期之后，也就是可怜的Obiwan身受苦难之始。

阳光明媚的夏日，Obiwan穿着围裙站在院子里，弯下腰接过R2递来的蘑菇放在架子上晾好。他的眼睛像淡蓝色的水晶般亮丽，柔软饱满的面旁泛着迷人的光芒。美丽动人的Obiwan，他温柔，谦虚，勤劳又善良，是帝国远近闻名的待嫁Omega。路过的人无不赞叹，高声的跟他问好。  
“早上好啊，Obiwan。”  
“早上好，Padme小姐。Satine小姐。”Obiwan微笑着将手擦干净，走过来趴在围栏上跟好友交谈。  
“你今天真漂亮。”Satine摇头说道，“哦，Obiwan，真难以置信，你竟然在做这样粗重的活。”  
“可怜的Obiwan，你的生活就围绕着Ani一个。”Padme突然想起来什么，她伸手在篮子里摸了摸，将一张传单递给Obiwan。  
“听说吗？Plapatine皇帝准备办三天大型舞会，邀请全国所有的未婚Omega参加。据说他的王子，打算从中选一位作为自己的新娘。”  
“这么会看上我？”  
Obiwan苦笑了一下，他看着传单，轻轻的摇摇头。  
“天呢！”Padme小声惊呼，”为什么不会？Obiwan，你是帝国远近闻名的Omega。我发誓，亲爱的，会有很多Alpha为了跟你跳舞而决斗。”  
“千万不要错过这个机会！”Satine将传单塞到他手里，“就算不能嫁给王子，你也到了结婚的年龄。Anakin已经长大了，你应该考虑一下自己的生活！”

晚饭的时候，Obiwan犹豫了一下，他用眼睛瞥了对面的人好多次，终于长叹口气，放下了手里的叉子。  
“Anakin，我明天准备去参加皇帝举办的舞会。”  
Anakin瞪大了眼睛看着他，好像受到了极大的惊吓，他呆滞的看着Obiwan推过来的传单，似乎不能理解那些字写了什么。  
“你，你知道的，我已经——你已经长大了，我应该考虑一下自己的“  
“像你这样三十多岁的Omega，难道还想有人能看上你吗？！”Anakin突然拍着桌子大叫起来，“已经没有希望了！这样奢侈的活动只是浪费家里的钱！参加舞会？参加再多的舞会也不会有人喜欢你，也不会有人想跟你结婚！”  
Obiwan低着头，有些尴尬的脸红，他本来就是下了极大的决心才想踏出这一步，被Anakin这样一说更是无地自容，好像自己真的犯了极大的错我。  
“我很抱歉，“他小声哀求，希望Anakin不要再继续说下去。  
“你这样笨拙，连舞也不会跳，还想要去参加舞会！家里的活都没有干完，每天就知道痴心妄想有钱的Alpha来娶你！”Anakin越说越生气，牙越咬越紧，想到那些被自己拼命阻挡的，前仆后继觊觎Obiwan的家伙，他的气就不打一出来。  
我已经这么努力，才让生活看上去平静美好。这个罪魁祸首竟然不加收敛，甚至还想出去勾引更多的人。  
“我没有，”Obiwan抬起眼睛，有些湿润的睫毛带着柔软低伏的模样，他将手附在Anakin因愤怒颤抖的手腕上，轻声说道“我只是很久没有参加过舞会了想去看看热闹。冷静一点，Anakin。”  
Anakin抽回手，拳头敲打的桌子上碗碟作响，他恶狠狠的瞪着Obiwan，“一把年纪，不知廉耻！别以为我不知道你想做什么？！“  
“别这样说。”  
Obiwan低着头，睫毛低垂，他似乎很受困扰又十分犹豫。灯光照的金发微微闪光，他低头的轮廓柔和优雅，一想到别的Alpha也会看到，也会对此心生向往，Anakin就觉得怒火烧的自己喉咙发痒。  
“总之，你这个讨厌的家伙不需要出门去丢人！最好就是待在家里，老老实实的干活！”  
晚饭结束后，充满怀疑的Anakin冲到房间里扔掉了Obiwan那些漂亮的衣服，给他换上粗布袍子，恶作剧似的嘲笑他的笨拙和老气。

第二天夜里，Obiwan一个人孤伶伶的被锁在阁楼的储藏室里，装满南瓜的小屋里充盈着一种悲凉的气息。  
似乎很远处，响起了模糊欢乐的音乐，他叹着气，抚摸着R2的外壳，心理充满了难过的感伤。  
“原力啊，请你帮帮我，  
Anakin已经长大，  
我不能永远陪伴他身旁。”  
话音刚落，一声低沉的爆破声响，蓝色的小人出现在他身旁。  
“原力的教父，我是你的。”  
Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，看着这个佝偻矮小的老头，惊讶的嘴巴大张，  
“让我来照顾你，Master Qui-Gon”  
淡蓝色的眼睛好奇而小心的打量了两圈。  
“Master说的是真的？原力真的派了人来照顾我？”  
Yoda点点头，拄着拐棍新奇的在阁楼上打转。  
“可是，这么多年，为什么我第一次见到你？“Obiwan有些难以置信，R2转动了两下，发出认同的滴滴声。  
“行动缓慢了些，上了年纪。嗯”老头露出一种在Obiwan看来十分猥琐的笑容，他的尖耳朵不自然的抖动了两下。  
“不重要，那些。”他的拐杖在地板上敲了两下，两只伯格鸟破窗而入，为他带来了一套金银织成的礼服和一双光亮丝质的舞鞋。  
Obiwan还没有搞懂为什么那么小的鸟竟然能叼起这么大的衣服，脚下的R2开始发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，他的机盖噼啪作响，内部的线路发出火花的光芒，小机器人高速震动起来，慢慢涨大，金属外壳有节奏的卡吧卡吧组合重新拼装。  
“Autobot，最新的”  
Obiwan发誓他刚刚听到了一些奇怪的背景音乐，震惊之余又感觉说不出的无语，他抱着胳膊盯着房间里巨大的银色轿车，真的很难把它跟R2联系在一起。  
“原力就想让我坐这个去参加舞会吗？”  
Yoda捅了一下他的膝盖窝，咯咯笑着摇头。  
“当然不是。做南瓜车的，仙度瑞拉。”  
他伸出手，闭上眼睛，只听碰的一声巨响，一辆金黄色的南瓜车真的出现在了房间里，由于体积过大，甚至把房顶撞破了一个窟窿。  
Obiwan有些哭笑不得，“所以，我们从这个房间里出发吗？”  
“担心，不需要。”Yoda十分胸有成竹，只是一眨眼，两人跟这架组合奇异的马车就出现了大门口。  
寂静的夏夜，虫鸣格外悦耳，现代金属感十足的高档轿车后，拉着一架像是从卡通片里开出来的大南瓜。  
Obiwan摸索着胡子，皱眉沉默了很久，终于还是忍不住说道，“仔细想想，其实我也没那么想去——”  
话音未落，他人已经坐在了南瓜车里，发着淡蓝色光芒的Yoda坐在他对面，露出一种慈祥迷惑的微笑。  
“十二点，不能超过。原力，会自动消失。”  
离皇宫越来越近，外面喧闹的声音越来越大，隐约可以听见人们的议论。  
暴发户啊，极端审美，恶搞，猎奇，博眼球。  
Obiwan捂额头，恨不能立刻消失在世界上。  
原力啊，快到十二点吧。

当Obiwan踏进大厅的时候，他看上去是如此的高雅，明媚，美丽动人。他挥手招呼侍从，端起香槟一饮而尽，那种潇洒随意的派头简直像是一位陌生的王子，根本没有人不会被他吸引，根本不会有目光能够离开他的脸庞，Maul王子也不例外。  
他穿过人群，大步向着Obiwan走来，伸出手想要挽着他跳舞。有了Obiwan，他再也不会想起其他的Omega了，一旦抓住了那只伸出来的手。他的手掌，他的目光，他的心，始终不肯离开Obiwan，那种过度热情的感觉，让Obiwan有些尴尬的别过头，在能够挣扎的范围内，一次次躲避他的靠近。  
“我能不能知道你的名字？”他低声的凑到Obiwan耳边，问道。  
“不，不必了吧。”Obiwan艰难的笑了两声，不知道如何拒绝这种好意，他有点受宠若惊又十分头疼。靠近Anakin意外的Alpha，让他感觉没有来的不自在，甚至有一点点背叛了Anakin的心虚。  
“不要害怕。”Maul将他的手抓的更紧了，几乎完全将脸贴在了Obiwan的脖颈上。“我们还有时间，慢慢了解对方。”  
羞耻又紧张的热气，顺着Obiwan的脖子冒出来，他能够感觉到冷汗在滴落。到了后来，他甚至不得不将餐巾搭在肩膀上，接住这个色情狂的口水。根本没有接触别的Alpha的机会，这位过分殷勤的王子替他拒绝了其他人的邀请。两人一起跳到很晚，他才终于有机会脱身。  
趁着Maul放松警惕，Obiwan悄悄溜走，然后拔腿就跑，跳上了那架可笑的南瓜车，一路向着家里飞驰。  
R2的速度果然惊人，很快就甩掉了穷追不舍的Maul王子。但在到家前，终究还是超过了12点。  
Obiwan穿着粗布衬衣，尴尬的坐在大路中间的南瓜上，好在这个时间街上并没有什么行人，只有R2激动的绕着他滴滴作响。  
“也许Anakin是对的，我们根本就不应该去。”  
“不，我明天不会去了，这简直是一场噩梦。”  
Obiwan叹口气，把南瓜抱在怀里，慢慢的走回家。

他轻轻的关上门，拍了拍R2的外壳提醒他小声，蹑手蹑脚的爬上了阁楼，点亮手持的小灯。  
借着昏暗的光芒，摸索向自己的床铺。  
什么坚硬的柱体，出现在他的床上，Obiwan还来不及惊叫，就被迎面而来的巨大力量掀翻在床。  
手里的灯砸碎在地上，在熄灭之前的一个瞬间，他看到了Anakin愤怒扭曲的面孔。  
“An——Anakin，听我解释。其实是——”  
“闭嘴！你这个骗子！”Anakin吼道，他的声音振的墙壁都在嗡嗡颤动。  
“Anakin，我什么都没有做，只是去看热闹。”Obiwan有点心虚的说道。  
“你就这么着急，想爬上Alpha的床吗？你答应过Qui-Gon什么？难道都忘记了吗？！”  
“着急？“  
Obiwan苦笑道，在慢慢变亮的月光下，有些蒙怔的看着Anakin的脸。年轻，冲动，每一点他都无比的熟悉，即使闭上眼也能清晰的勾勒出他的模样，让Omega都难以自持向往的模样。  
“我没有忘记。”他小声的说，忍不住抬起手，用自己温暖柔软的手指想要抚平Anakin皱起的眉心，机械的重复着脑海中的记忆“这十几年来，我一直像对弟弟一样，抚养你长大。”  
“不是这句！”Anakin差点骂出声，“是他让你保证，永远不会离开我！”  
“当然不会。”  
淡蓝色的眸子猛然收缩，似乎很是惊讶，这让Anakin微微放松了一点，慢慢趴在Obiwan身上，熟练的摸索着抱住了他的腰。  
“你记得就好！如果你真的这么着急想找人结婚，我可以——呃，我可以给你安排。总之，不要跑去参加那种无聊的舞会。像你这种愚蠢的Omega很容易被人欺骗。”  
“也许你是对的，”想到这个莫名其妙的夜晚，如同做梦一般尴尬而魔幻的经历，Obiwan竟然有些认同。他抚摸着Anakin的脖子，微微叹气，享受着这种两人难得的安静，Anakin成年后，因为分化的缘故两人已经很少这样亲昵。  
但Anakin的身体突然僵住了，他猛的抬起上身拽着Obiwan的衣襟，用力嗅他身上的味道，力度之大，甚至将人从床上拉起一点，“为什么你身上有Alpha的味道？！”  
“舞会上，不小心——”Obiwan急忙解释，但很显然，Anakin已经完全丧失了耐心，他松开了衣襟，任凭Obiwan摔回床上，粗鲁野蛮的拽开了自己的外衣。  
“你这个淫乱饥渴的骗子！Obiwan，既然你这么等不及，我也不需要再忍受了！”  
“你做什么？Anakin，Anakin？！——不要拽我的衣服，不可以！  
Anakin——  
我一直当你是兄弟！我们不能——唔”  
等待太久的吻，来的粗野狂热，夹杂着早已变质的欲望和忍受的痛苦，Obiwan瞪大的眼睛慢慢合拢，他的手抗拒的被压在床上，继而渐渐紧握，回应了Anakin的动作。  
赤裸的渴望，终于跨越的界线，两个人不需要在克制的情感，在这一刻终于爆发。  
“我在生你的气，Obiwan。”揉到麻木嘴唇刚刚分开，Anakin抬起眼，那种令人脸红心跳的目光，火热，浓郁，晦暗不明，声音带着肺腔抑制不住的粗喘。他的手指用力收紧，将obiwan的手牢牢固定在胸前，感受着年轻有力的心跳。  
“必须占有你，才能平息。”


	2. Chapter 2

比他小十几岁的男孩，贪婪的啃吻着他柔软的身体，咬着喉结用力吮吸。粗糙的大手伸进他粗布衣衫，顺着磨敏感绵软的小腹，缓缓向下，握住软垂的阴茎轻轻揉捏。不那么娴熟的技巧，却让久未尝试性爱的身体很快充血，勃起，在他手心里变得炙热难当。  
Obiwan在他怀里喘息着，闭上眼睛，又羞耻又无法阻止自己沉迷于情欲被逐渐开发的兴起。  
Anakin在他耳际低沉的笑着，亲吻，撕咬柔软的耳垂，不知什么时候，这个男孩已经有了成熟男人特有的魅力。解开的衣襟下，蜜色的胸膛、结实的腹肌，贴在Obiwan赤裸的肌肤上轻轻摩擦，如同刚刚出浴的般泛着水气，又在这样的撩拨中慢慢发热。Obiwan脸颊有些泛红，眼眸里雾霭上比刚才更浓重的雾色。  
“Anakin——别，不要这样……啊”  
迷蒙的双眼，仰颈望着暖黄昏暗灯光，说着拒绝的话，可却随着Anakin的动作扭腰摇晃，任由那些吻落在自己身上。空荡荡的房内似乎有些夜色的寒气，Anakin的身上确有他想要的温暖，火热的胸膛里混乱燥热的激情让他忍不住靠近，轻轻磨蹭Anakin的身体。  
感受到对方的笑意，Obiwan有些别扭的要推开他从怀里起身。  
“我知道了，我知道你的心意。但是我们不能——不能这样，Anakin，我一直当你是兄弟。”他坐起来，缩向后，挪动着靠在冰冷的墙壁上，贴的很紧，只是为了躲避Anakin故意的靠近。  
很凉，隔着衣服也激的他一个冷战。这个动作，也使被掀过肩膀的衣襟朝两边滑下。柔软甚至是有些过度丰满的肌肉线条，雪白的胸膛上，粉嫩的乳头随着刚才被撩拨不稳的呼吸起伏。盈盈的汗珠顺着躯体滑落，滑到紧实的腰际，滑进了湿漉漉漏出一半的阴毛中。浅红色的阴茎已经勃起，Obiwan的小腹发紧。  
想要，好像要出来，但这样突破他道德底线的行为，让面色绯红的Omega执拗着不肯回应Anakin的感情。  
“到底，你不过是想要个Alpha。”  
Anakin瞅着这个给他的生活添加了无数麻烦的罪魁祸首，让自己无数个夜晚都深陷苦恼泥潭的始作俑者，已经成熟的透着浓郁甜味的Omega。明明已经剥光了，摊开了躺在身下，却依然如此的别扭，口不对心，这让他无比气恼，Obiwan的拒绝，几乎打破了他心底最后的一点理智。  
“与其便宜别人，不如让我——”  
他的大手拉住Obiwan的手掌，突然按在身下，让他握住自己那根粗壮雄威的多的阴茎。  
Obiwan不可思议的瞪大了眼睛，坚硬，火热，不断跳动，就像Anakin的目光，热烈，满意，势在必得。他的味道，开始挥散，Alpha呛人炙热让人窒息的气味。  
“我—”  
突然意识到自己在做什么，那种温度烫的他要缩回手。Anakin怎能让他如愿？手腕被握的更紧，甚至轻轻的按着他撸动起来。Anakin勾起嘴角盯着他羞愧却无处躲闪的模样，越凑越近，将人完全逼到了墙角中。手心里的硬物越来越烫，越来越粗壮，硕长。Obiwan的心震颤着，他屏住呼吸，做着一丝丝无谓的抵抗，不想让那些信息素在干扰自己的神经，但接下来要发生什么已经无法避免。  
两人都没说话，Anakin只紧紧盯着他的表情，带着让他羞怯又恼火的笑意。俯下身来，顺势吻过眼睛，鼻梁，侧着头轻轻亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，在Obiwan并不剧烈的躲闪中，半强迫似的拽下他的裤子，分开双腿将手指摸索着伸入了已经湿润的小洞。  
“淫乱。”他附着身，贴着Obiwan的嘴唇，一边亲吻，一边说道。“我是不是早就应该这样做。毕竟像你这样又老又无趣的Omega，很多年都没有人惦记你。”  
Obiwan不知如何反驳，这些羞人的话，半真半假，好像不论如何回应，都是会招来更大的讥讽，他垂着头羞红脸喘息，任凭Anakin拉开自己的双腿扶住了阴茎对着湿润的入口研磨，然后轻轻顶了进去。  
久违的性爱让身体格外敏感，被少年胯下的滚烫整根插入后，甚至来不及叫一声便软了身子。那根粗大，撑的他内壁剧烈收缩，从来没有过的满胀感，被撑到极限的恐惧，让他推着Anakin的肩膀作出一点下意识的抵抗。  
Anakin轻笑了一下，握着他推着自己肩头的手亲吻，然后抓着他的手按在了下腹上。感受着匀润的小腹上被自己顶到鼓起的一点凸起，按不住，来回滑动，在抽动中变换着位置。被侵占的感觉在Obiwan的脑海中变得更加真实，少年已经进入了他，占有他，多年来两人之间那种隔膜和戳不破的吸引，终于被这根让人爱恨交加的阴茎贯穿。  
“嗯、……啊”  
越来越深，Anakin的动作剧烈而随意，他低头亲吻粉嫩的乳头，晦暗的目光瞅着Obiwan敏感又淫荡的反应，颇为满意的嘬着那一小块嫩肉用力吸了一下。  
“唔……别，Anakin，啊……”  
极力忍耐着不发出呻吟，喉头频繁滚动的只能发出压抑、忍耐的闷哼。  
似乎想试探Obiwan究竟能忍到什幺时候，不紧不慢的少年一边挺腰慢慢的在柔软湿热的甬道里磨蹭，一边用舌头轮流拨弄着那两颗红肿的乳头，咬着小巧乳晕扯起。酸麻的电流顺着被玩着的乳尖窜进了下腹，身前的阴茎勃起的更坚硬，按在小腹上的手，不是能够感觉到流水的茎身贴在手背上，湿润，粘腻，带着一点粘连的声响。  
在体内抽动也爽的Anakin头皮发麻，火热软嫩的肉体分泌出滑腻的淫液，里面饱满肥厚的肉壁一开始就主动收缩蠕动着，含着他的巨物往更深的地方吸嘬。  
欲望被体贴顺从服侍的舒爽，被压在墙上的人眼角含泪，呜呜咽咽的呻吟不停，Anakin也不再顾及他的抗拒，拽着Obiwan的手臂将人拉进自己怀里。搂着湿热的脖颈，赤裸的脊背，开始像按住了猎物的野兽一般贪婪饥渴的亲吻，撕咬。留下一连串紫红色的牙印，Obiwan是他的，终于都是要属于他的。这个无耻淫乱的Omega，他究竟知不知道自己像是毒药一般，让人上瘾，让人疯狂，让人不顾一切的想要靠近。  
Obiwan一开始还想要抗拒，无奈Anakin实在太过霸道生硬。在他强烈的攻势下，渐渐，身体酸软无力，被吻的没了拒绝的力气。  
也没有拒绝的理由，毕竟他都已经在身体里恣意撞击。Obiwan的意识有些迷糊，他有些不知所措又意外的坦然，如果这是Anakin想要的，自己真的能够拒绝嘛？  
大手伸进了他似穿不穿的衬衫里，在他的脊背，腰际，臀缝处流连忘返。Anakin小心的抱着他的头，在滚汤的脸颊上胡乱亲吻，任凭口水打湿了柔软胡须。一边亲吻，一边把他的身体紧紧的抱进了怀里，抵进了自己的胯间，便不再用力拔出来，深吻着他，一直用力的往里深处顶。  
穴口被巨物根部的粗大撑的发疼，Anakin还在用力往里挤。越来越坚硬滚烫，插到了根部，却似乎还能再继续进去几分。  
“轻……啊，轻点，Anakin……，不能再进去。”  
Obiwan有些难受的想要从挣脱开。可已经尝到了滋味的少年哪里允许？于是在两人带着局促和混乱的拉扯中，白色的外衫便在亲吻中被完全撩到了身后。Obiwan略为绵软的肌肉线条，抖动着，战栗着，像是颤动的布丁。汗津津的身躯，像是沾染了甜美的蜂蜜，混合着他动情的信息素味道，终于爆发在房间里。  
“这就是你的味道？“Anakin贴着他的脖子，闭上眼睛用力的呼吸，太淡了，实在太浅薄，即使在这样火热的情爱中，依旧那么清淡，好像是Obiwan那种永远嘴硬不肯说出的感情。  
“不好闻，怪不得没有人想上你。”话音刚落，他的牙齿对着Obiwan脖后的腺体狠狠咬了下去。  
Obiwan失声尖叫，但很快注入的腺液让他渐渐忘记了抗拒，生理性的臣服和被Alpha操控的情欲让他的眼眸涣散，渐渐失去了神采。  
身体和精神完全被裹挟，一下子笼罩在了欲望翻滚不停的潮水里，Anakin操弄的他很舒服，躺在床上，抱着啃吻自己脖颈的脑袋，分开的结实大腿随着体内的抽送晃动，脚趾蜷起，眼眸紧闭，享受着完全被Alpha操控的激情。  
“啊，轻点，Anakin……，我不行，啊，唔，太快……，好快……”  
Obiwan带着哭腔的低哑嗓音，身子剧烈痉挛，双腿圈住Anakin在他体内冲刺的腰身，双脚交叠，紧紧环住，委婉又羞耻的挽留，暗示，指引，他需要更深，更用力的插入。  
暧昧的喘息和声音，混合着床板乒乓响动，在夜晚持续了很久。Obiwan被折腾腿软，顺着健壮的腰身慢慢滑落，垂在床上抽搐，双手象征性的搭在Anakin的脖子上，在汗水的润滑下把握不住。身子在颠簸的打颤乱颤，枕头上柔软的金发糟成一片，失去了原本饱满的外形，他的喉头发出一阵急促激烈的叫声之后，仰着脖子瞪大了眼眸，任凭无声的泪水滑落。   
Anakin趁势把舌头伸进去，舔弄敏感的上颚，勾住Obiwan的舌头，让彼此津液交融。通红的脸颊很快摇晃起来，被啃吻着嘴唇流出了血腥的味道，肺里的空气也被掠夺殆尽。在因为缺氧窒息而极力挣扎中，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛死命的推着压在身上的Alpha，捶打他宽厚健壮的脊背，被堵住的嘴，只能发出急促的唔唔声。将要丧失呼吸的恐惧，带着窒息中狂乱痉挛喷涌淫液的肉穴，疯狂的流着蜜汁、绞吸着濒临射精的炙热阴茎。  
在一阵猛促激烈的抽动中，Anakin的额头上留下酣畅淋漓的热汗，他狂热冲撞，凶猛撞击，迸发出强悍力量的肌肉，牟足了劲要在Obiwan的身体里一次性发泄完积攒多年兽欲。  
狠重到极限的狂捣，刺激的Obiwan眼眸翻白，口水直流，丧失了一些感应的身体疯狂痉挛，体内更小更烫的部位微微打开了一些，羞怯的鼓励和迎接膨胀到快要爆炸的性器。  
要征服身下Omega的欲望，已经是陷入癫狂Alpha的唯一执念，耻骨疯狂的撞击着绵软的臀部，对准了内腔入口的撞击让身下的人痉挛乱颤，口水涌出他的嘴角，稀稀拉拉的沾满了胡须，泪水簌簌掉落，打湿了毛茸茸的睫毛。   
Anakin俯下身亲吻溢出了淡淡血迹的嘴唇，两个人都沉溺于这样激烈火热的性爱中，无法自拔，无法逃离，被滔天的快感淹没头顶。每当快感压抑的无处发泄时，Anakin就会用力啃咬他的身体，带着要把人拆开吃入腹中的残忍，报复紧咬下体的内壁。  
在他顶入生殖腔的一刹那，滚烫的液体从Obiwan的身体里喷出，浇灌着敏感肿胀的龟头。感受着Obiwan极致舒爽的高潮给他带来的刺激，Anakin双目赤红，骇人的可怖。身躯上强健精壮的肌肉蓄势待发，做好了最后标记他的准备。终于，在Obiwan快要被高潮的酸爽舒适折磨到晕过去的时候，体内燥热滚烫的阴茎，从根部脉动到前段激烈颤抖，沸腾的浓浆带着破闸的强劲，射进了被顶开的生殖腔内。  
柔软娇嫩的内壁要被过热的液体烫坏，Obiwan无意识的双腿抽搐，淡蓝色的眼眸涣散失神，在酣畅淋漓的性爱中发出沙哑惬意的长叹。  
热汗淋漓的Alpha急喘着，享受着射精的快感，享受着Omega生殖腔内被烫到发软蠕动的蚀骨滋味。  
滚烫沸腾的精液，顺着头部喷灌进Obiwan的身体后，秒缩一下，在他还没反应过来的时候，又一波浓浆撑粗了茎身，以更强劲的力道，又喷了进去。  
Anakin按着他的腰低吼，深深的顶在柔软的身体里，持续激烈的喷射，越涨越大，越跳动越激烈，Obiwan在高潮着的内腔同时剧烈收缩蠕动，狭小的腔口被涨大的阴茎卡住，锁紧了灌入的精液和潮吹的体液。  
“你——Anakin”Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，缓缓摇头。  
Anakin每次再向里捅进的时候，都是那么凶猛、强劲，大量的浓稠，烫的他既舒服又恐惧。在极端的快感的发泄中，Anakin的眼眸恢复了些，不似刚才那么嗜血恐怖。  
他的喘息慢慢舒缓，看着身下一阵狂风暴雨般的操弄后，高潮失禁的Obiwan，也不想收拾，趴在他身上，抱着Obiwan的脖子，像是依靠在最柔软温暖的垫子上，感受着标记Omega的生理性满足和喜悦。  
“你应该开心，Obiwan。只有我，才会勉为其难收下你。”

第二天早上，腰酸背痛的Obiwan撑着腰站在院子里，他低着头将昨天晒的蘑菇逐一翻个。  
阳光落在他的脸侧，他滑落到额前的发丝，睫毛，唇上的胡须，都沾上了金粉般的闪烁，Omega的润泽柔美，在他身上体现的尽致淋漓。  
即使穿着粗布旧衣，即使身上带着疲惫和一点无奈，他依然优美动人，散发着引人犯罪的气息。看到他的凄惨，悲伤，就更想要扑倒他，蹂躏他，让他泛红的眼角流出羞耻的眼泪。  
但他是我的Omega了，Anakin得意的勾起嘴角，靠在门框上欣赏眼前的美景。  
Obiwan是属于我的财产，谁也不要想能将他夺走。  
大街上突然传来整齐的脚步声，他抬起头，眉毛皱起，大步走上前将院子里的Obiwan拉到身后，完全遮挡住了他的身影。  
“Obiwan Kenobi先生在吗？“为首的侍卫很礼貌的问道，但他只是收获了Anakin的一个白眼。  
“他不在，”Anakin面不改色的说谎，将人按在身后。“你们有什么事？”  
“这是Maul王子的邀请函，希望他今夜也能来参加舞会。”  
“是来找我的——”Obiwan小声说道，他胆怯的从Anakin背后露出一点脑袋尖，伸手想接过那封信。  
Anakin想都没想，拽过那张粉色的纸片撕了个稀巴烂。在众人目瞪口呆中，拉着Obiwan进门。  
“碰——”  
震落灰尘的巨响后，房子似乎都颤了两颤。  
远远混在人群中的Maul小心的探头，有些惋惜自己的情书被撕成了碎片。  
不过没关系，他手里，还握着一百张。

“你昨天究竟做了什么？！！”Anakin将人按在墙上，失控的大吼。  
“跳舞而已，我真的——”  
“怪不得你身上会有Alpha的香味。”Anakin咬牙切齿的说道“如果昨天不是我抢先，你今天是不是就要去跟那个王子上床了！Obiwan，真有你的！”  
“我真的什么都没做。“Obiwan哀求的看着他的眼睛，声音变得极其软弱细小，他握住了Anakin抓着自己肩膀的手腕，“Anakin，你相信我。”  
“你胡说！肯定是你出门的时候做了什么？不然他为什么会纠缠你这种年老又没有情调的家伙！”Anakin甩开了他，眼睛凌厉的来回晃动。想到对着自己三番四次推阻的Obiwan，很可能主动撩骚勾引外面那些乱七八糟的Alpha，他的愤怒和恐惧越来越强盛。  
“可能是误会。”Obiwan干巴巴的解释，其实说Maul的行为不是示好，他自己也不相信。但看到Anakin这样剧烈的反应，他又是觉得难过又有些担忧。“我今天就去跟他说清楚。“  
明明昨天已经标记了我，为什么还要怀疑我对你的感情。  
“误会？！”Anakin差点叫破音，他冷笑了一下，“不许去！你以为我还会给你去调情的机会吗？什么舞会？做你该干的事情，Obiwan！那些家务不会自己做完的，想要吃饭，就先把你的活干完！”  
他转身刚想离开，又突然回头，将落魄哀伤的Obiwan下了一跳。  
“Anakin，不要，你做什么？！——不，Anakin！我不去了，我听你的话。别这样。”  
Obiwan的衣服被脱了个干净，抱着胳膊，赤裸裸的站在地上，白皙柔软的肌肤上泛起了微弱的羞红，从头到脚，轻轻颤抖。  
终于满意的Alpha拍拍手，将衣服顺着窗户扔了出去。  
“很好，这样我看你还能去哪里？”

——————————TBC————————————  
衣不如新  
文不如故


	3. Chapter 3

休息室，隔绝了外界喧闹，只有清脆的咔哧咔哧声响。  
灯光明亮的妆镜前，Obiwan戴上了眼镜低着头翻看剧本，他的手轻柔的抚摸着膝上的脑袋，无意识将棕色的发卷缠绕在指间。  
“Anakin，你应该抓紧时间好好看剧本。”  
“有什么好看的！”趴在腿上的人将苹果核吐在地上，颇为恼火的说道“这是什么狗屎剧情，简直是个大无赖！”  
Anakin撅起嘴，将怀里的大腿抱的更近，他隔着浴衣用脸轻蹭柔软的身体。  
“我就知道，那个秃子讨厌我，写的都是什么玩意！在他眼里我就是这种无赖的货色！”  
“没有的事情。”Obiwan叹了口气，将愤怒的脑袋按住，轻拍了两下，尽量柔声说道，“只是演戏而已，何必那么在意。我们只要服从委员会的安排就好。”  
Anakin想说什么，但是眼珠一转，还是咽了回去，他当然知道Obiwan不会赞同自己对委员会的那些观点。  
“还有那个Maul，一看就不是什么好东西。”  
Obiwan更加无奈，对这样没有来的嫉妒搞的十分心累，“他只是来客串而已，我倒觉得他很认真。Ahsoka告诉我，昨天他自己手抄了一百份邀请函。”  
“那是因为他对你心怀不轨！就是他写邮件投诉过我，那个混蛋想碰你除非跨过我的尸体！”Anakin大叫起来，他想抬起头，却被那只温暖的手按回了膝盖上。  
“我们谈过这件事——”Obiwan的语气里略微带了点责备，他盯着Anakin发卷杂乱的后脑，固执，鲁莽，对自己充满了患得患失的依恋，他突然觉得Anakin这样令人头疼的模样很可爱。于是低下头，在他的发顶亲吻了一下。  
“不要总是胡思乱想那些没有的事情。”  
————————————————————————————————

是夜，R2滴滴乱响，在地上打转。  
Obiwan披着被缩在床上，一边用勺子挖蒸熟的南瓜，一边看着它，露出温柔和煦的笑容。  
“不要担心，我没事的。只要挺过这两天，Anakin就不会再这样做了。”  
“如果，原力的教父出现，我想我们可能跟他说清楚。”  
他话音刚落，那个蓝色的小老头就出现了。  
它眯着眼打量着R2，用拐杖在它身上砰砰敲打。  
“忠诚的机器人，它是。”  
“你好。”Obiwan放下勺子小声说道，“很高兴见到你，但今天我想——”  
“嗯，”Yoda伸手阻止他说下，佝偻的小老头点点头表示会意“知道了，我已经。你很着急。”  
“不是的——”  
“衣服，都没有穿。节省时间。”他的拐杖在地下敲了两下，这次没有伯格鸟，Obiwan的身上直接出现了比昨天那套更加漂亮的礼服。  
两人身边的场景瞬间变化，Obiwan惊讶的发现两人已经出现在了南瓜车里。  
他立刻大叫起来，“这样不行，Anakin会发疯的！”  
“嗯，”Yoda若有所思的摸摸下巴，“他会嫉妒，确实。”  
“是的，亲爱的教父，快让我回到家里。当做什么都没有发生！如果Anakin发现我去参加舞会——”Obiwan捂住脸，简直难以想象这个可怕的后果。  
“担心，不需要。”Yoda咯咯咯的笑起来，看上去十分胸有成竹，毛发稀疏的脑袋充满了智慧的光芒。  
“这个麻烦，我会替你解决。”

见到心上人出现在门口，Maul的脸一下子亮起来，他大步走到Obiwan身边，又出于胆怯和羞涩停在了两三步外的地方。  
面色羞红的Omega不敢抬头看他。Obiwan低着头，睫毛颤抖，额前垂落的发丝让他显得更加脆弱柔软。  
“我还以为再也见不到你了。”Maul说道，他想靠近，Obiwan却倒退了一步。  
“抱歉，Maul殿下。我想，还是应该跟你说清楚。这是个完全的误会。”Obiwan有些尴尬的说道，身为一个Omega，其实这样的话太过直白，但想到Anakin愤怒的面孔，他还是鼓起勇气直视Maul的眼睛。  
“我已经被标记过了，可能并不适合作为你的伴侣。”  
Maul惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，金色眸子里情绪瞬息万变。  
“那个可恶的Skywalker对不对？“他怒吼道，一把掐碎了手里的酒杯，“不要担心，Obiwan。我知道，一定是他强迫你的！那个混蛋。”  
“他——，”Obiwan小声的嘀咕，“总之，我这样的Omega并不适合您，请您另觅良缘。”  
“不会的，”Maul伸手抓住了他的手腕，吓得Obiwan赶忙后缩，“Obiwan，不需要自责，我根本不在意这种事情！都是那个家伙的错，你是无辜的。”  
“别这样——”Obiwan试了几次都没能将手腕抽回来，不由得有些心慌，他还没来得及说出接下来的话，大厅门口就传来了震天的怒吼。  
“Obiwan！！！你在做什么？”  
几乎是一瞬间，音乐都停滞下来，所有人的目光都投向了那个身影。  
在安静了几秒钟后，大厅里爆发出雷鸣般的笑声，香槟，茶点，连带手中的扇子，噼里啪啦掉落在地。  
Obiwan却一点也笑不出来，那个涂着红脸蛋，绿眼影，头上还带着鸵鸟毛的人，正是Anakin。  
他抓起满是蝴蝶结的裙摆，跌跌撞撞踩着崴脚的高跟鞋走过来，即使那张俊脸简直被白粉遮盖的看不出模样，Obiwan还是能感觉到他不可遏制的愤怒。  
“你这个不知廉耻的家伙！”Anakin咬牙吼道，一把将Obiwan的手拽了回来。“就知道勾引Alpha！已经被标记了还这样不知道安分吗！”  
“嘿！”Maul高声叫道“放开Obiwan。”  
“Obiwan？”Anakin等着他，两个毫不示弱的人互相怒视对方，直到劣质的绿色眼影似乎眯了他的眼睛。  
Anakin突然脱下高跟鞋，向着Maul的脸扔过去。  
他突然拦腰抱起Obiwan，趁着Maul躲避的功夫，拔腿向南瓜车跑去。

关上车门，Anakin胡乱的擦掉脸上可笑的妆容，按住他动手动脚，急忙将人压后车座上亲吻。  
慌乱中，Obiwan不知道该拒绝，还是配合他的动作。这种心有不甘，又不得不被他吃进肚子里的模样，看的Anakin十分恼火。  
他狠狠拉扯着Obiwan那身华丽繁琐的礼服，不满的问道：“你竟然让那个该死的家伙摸你？怎么不拒绝他？嗯？”  
“我没有……”  
Obiwan喘息着扭头，急忙解释，双手紧紧拽着Alpha要脱他内裤的手。  
Anakin挑眉：“他可以摸，我就是不能脱。那就撕烂好了，等会让你光着下车。”  
惊异于这样无耻的威胁，Obiwan牙咬紧，手却松了松。他知道Anakin做的出来，他已经被愤怒冲昏了头脑，什么事都干的出。  
挑衅似的拽下内裤，Anakin随手扔在地上，他胡乱的抱着Obiwan的脑袋，在薄须覆盖的脸颊上亲吻，一边强行将人翻过来，趴在后座上。  
“Anakin，你——”  
“这样比较方便……”  
趴在他后背上，咬着后颈的人哼哼唧唧的说道。  
猴急的分开双腿，手指摸索了几下柔软丰满的臀部，顺着臀缝试探着插了进去。  
被车厢里Alpha浓郁的味道催促，刚才在车上的摸索和亲昵已经让Obiwan动情，手指还没有抽动几下，上面就都是淫靡滑腻的液体。这样的逢迎和示好，却让Anakin不爽，充满了怀疑和猜忌。  
他用力将Obiwan的外套扯掉扔在了一边，撕开里面的绸缎衬衫，想要脱下，拽到一半，刚刚露出光滑白皙的肩头，就又忍不住亲了上去，也不管被他撕开的衬衫还挂在Obiwan的肘窝，贪婪的抚摸着丰满的胸肌。  
Alpha的吻，霸道、强势。让人全身燥热，充满了生理性的恐惧，Anakin的手掐住了他的喉咙，按着人扭过头接受自己充满掠夺的亲吻。  
下体火热坚硬的性器，对准流淌淫液的小穴，没怎么费力就推开甬道，挤进了蠕动收缩的身体。  
Obiwan只能闷喘哼叫，哪里还有力气拒绝，他的Alpha在求欢，应用了一切生理性的压制和命令。  
他的呼吸，他的气味，他火热起伏的胸膛，紧紧贴着自己的身体，弥漫在狭小的车箱里，将他紧紧环绕，密闭到窒息。  
这样浓情惬意的抵死缠绵中，Obiwan半回身搂着Alpha的脖子，努力的撅起臀部将淌着浆液的后穴往Anakin的胯下主动迎送。想要吞的更深，让他进入的更完全，褪肘臂的衬衫牵制他扭动的幅度，成了两人之间的讨厌焦躁的阻碍，可谁也不想停下来，把碍事的衣服脱下去。  
Obiwan蹙眉闷哼，他不敢大叫，还想要保持一些自尊和体面，也害怕突然消失的魔法让两人赤身裸体滚落在大街上。内翻腾的欲火却酸的他本能的，恨不得把粗壮的阴茎都吞进肚子，再深一点，再深一点，更用力更完全的占有。Omega刚吃到味道的身体，在不断的叫喧，用力的吮吸，鼓励身后的人奋力往里冲击。  
Anakin眼眸里都是欲望的兴奋，盯着身下喘息不稳的人，覆盖着饱满肌肉的脊背在剧烈起伏，绵软松散的身体，却莫名的吸引着他，像是抚摸在心头的羽毛，怎么骚动都不能缓解这样的情欲。  
想要抓住它，想要撕碎它，只有牢牢握在手里，才能让躁动的心获得平静。  
“都是你的错！Obiwan，不停的勾引我！”  
见到金色的长发抗拒的来回摇晃，Anakin狠狠咬住了他脖子上的腺体满意的感受着身下的躯体软在怀抱里。  
“无耻的老男人，你成功了！可恶，你总是能让我发疯。”下面的肉穴还在往外吐着液体。那明明是想要的淫荡身却摇头否认他的心意。  
就应该给他教训，Anakin咬着浑圆的肩头，恶狠狠的挺腰撞击，Obiwan委屈咬唇呜咽的模样，令他更兴奋，一定要让Obiwan哑着嗓子求饶，向他臣服，完全对他敞开心扉。Anakin才会满意的在他体内射入精液，爽的他眼眸翻白，在怀里战栗着射出尿来。  
“啊，……嗯，Anakin，轻点……啊……那里，啊，轻一点，求你。”  
Obiwan咬着嘴唇发白，闭上眼半是忍受半是享受的随着他的动作摇晃，肠壁紧紧的绞吸着胯下紫红色的巨物，贪婪的往更深的地方牵引。  
更深处，有柔软狭窄的凹陷，只是被龟头轻轻触碰，都会引得他手指乱抓，混身轻颤。  
已有经验的Alpha当然知道那里，他兴奋的身躯上溢出了豆大的汗珠，带着浓郁的Alpha气息。压着Obiwan的腿窝将人拽到地板上，扶紧摇晃出肉浪的肥臀，挺身往深红色的肉穴里用力抽动，接着这样的姿势一下破开了柔软的内腔口，竟直将自己完全挤入了Omega的生殖腔。  
Anakin扬起头，惬意舒爽的喘息，冲上头顶的酥麻让他险些直接交代，健壮迸张的上身带着无穷的爆发力，汗珠顺着荞麦色的肌肤流下，他的手紧了紧，在流淌出热液的内腔里轻轻转动，让包裹着阴茎的淫液沾染的更加均匀，方便抽送的更为顺利。  
紧弹的肉壁不断收缩，深红色的血口被撑的快要失去弹性，用力的抽出、再狠劲的猛撞，如此反复的冲撞着到受不住内腔。  
Obiwan张着嘴，脸被压在地上，他蹙着眉头呆滞的望着前方，感受着他身上越来越兴奋难耐的撞击。  
无法否认，让人头脑空白的快感，他被自己的Alpha销魂猛烈的操弄中，越陷越深，越来越不像过去那个清欢寡欲的自己。  
“唔！—An——Anakin……啊”  
突然的用力，让Obiwan挺起前胸挣扎着起身，又被迅速压制下去。Alpha整个身体都压了下来，把他压在地上，细细的亲吻顺着脊背攀升到后脑，带起一路细小的电流击打着他的神经。  
“喜欢这样嘛？”Anakin贴在耳边，一边欣赏他羞怯红晕的躲避，一边恶劣的调笑。  
“不喜欢嘛？那这样呢？”他突然抬起Obiwan的大腿，卡在自己的肘臂上，腰身轻轻的顶了顶，用龟头在柔软的内腔闭上磨蹭。  
“啊——啊，别这样，好酸……啊，我忍不住“  
“忍不住就不需要忍，Obiwan，在你的Alpha面前，不需要有任何保留。”他双手扶住瘫软的腰身，猛烈的抽动起来，卡在内腔口上的龟头反复抽出又强行挤入，剧烈的快感让Obiwan下体发麻，他已经分不清是什么感觉，想要发泄，想要顺从，想要靠在Anakin怀里，将一切都交给到他手心里。  
一阵狂风暴雨般的抽动后，Anakin缓缓的在不停喷水的内腔里磨蹭，感受着被温暖热体环绕的惬意，他抚摸着身下人湿热的身体，借着插入的姿势就将人翻过身，面对着自己。  
巨大的刺激下，完全脱力的Obiwan也只能是轻轻哼声，他迷离的眼睛失神的看着得意微笑的Alpha。  
Anakin慢慢从他赤裸的下身抽出来，本就狼藉的腿间一塌糊涂，内射的精液被过多的淫液带出。顺着无法闭合的肠道缓缓涌出，那清晰淫靡的浓精在内流淌的触感，让Obiwan更沉迷于这场火热急切的性爱里。  
刚在Obiwan身体内发泄过的人，抚摸着他的脸颊，侧依在剧烈喘息，神智昏沉的Omega身边。望着全身上下，只有一件被撕开的衬衫的人，充满了得意和小小的怜悯。刚才被自己狂风骤雨般的冲击下，无意识的哭泣，哀求，呻吟，连高潮到流出尿液都完全不知的Obiwan，凄惨的让人怜悯。  
“那个王子只是想玩玩你，只有你这种傻瓜才会当真。我告诉你，除了我没有人会对你这种又老又丑的家伙动心。”  
Anakin捏着他的下颚，亲吻他唇边湿漉漉的胡须。那带着细纹的眼角闪过一点自卑和委屈，Obiwan浓密的睫毛脆弱而敏感的忽闪。  
他握着Obiwan的手，放在唇边轻轻亲吻。看到他没有一丝神智的眼眸，和喘息不止的身子，显然还没从高潮中缓过来。白皙的肌肤上留着深深浅浅的吻痕，牙龈，手指抓握的红色印迹。合不拢的双腿以奇怪的姿势瘫软在车厢地板上，被操到红肿的穴口随着他喘息收缩，一点一点溢出白色粘稠的精液。  
“你放心，只要你乖乖听我的话。我是不会离开你的。”  
仿佛听到这句话的刺激，失神中柔软的身子战栗了下，股间突然涌出了一股浓稠的浆液。  
Anakin的脸上露出洋洋得意的笑容，低头亲吻微张的嘴唇，两人的喉结滚动，Alpha浓郁气息的灌入了口腔，干燥，火热，辣的人心惊。  
Obiwan微微阖了几下眼眸，眼前模糊的景象渐渐有了清晰的轮廓。来不及反应，体内又一股浓浆涌出，带着让人无比羞耻的清晰触感。  
感觉到Obiwan的动作，Anakin刚恢复清明的眼眸，又蒙上了一层情欲的雾色，手指按着柔软的金发，不让他有机会躲避。激情，贪婪，混合着狂热的亲吻，在他口腔里转动，回想到刚才体内横冲直撞的凶猛，Obiwan脸颊变得更烫，有些别扭的闭上眼睛，无法抗拒自己Alpha的亲近。  
“跟我结婚吧，Obiwan。”  
“？！”  
Obiwan被惊的蓦然睁大眼睛，盯着含着他嘴唇嘬吸的少年。这算是什么新的玩笑吗？  
带着疑问的身体反应，让Anakin有些开心，“你又穷又老，也就只有我才愿意娶你。”  
“我……”  
Obiwan还没来得及说话，乳头忽然的吮吸让他身子发麻，从发根到尾椎全部酸软。他断断续续的呻吟，“我，我不在意……Anakin，你还年轻应该——啊，别，别咬。”  
“你知道就好，”Anakin就着他分开的双腿，一个用力将又硬起来的下体顶了进去。“能跟我结婚，你占了好大的便宜。乖乖的在家里，生下我的孩子。再敢去外面跟那些不三不四的Alpha勾搭，我就了他们的命。”  
“没有……啊，别，别再，我真的没有。”泪水沾染在他的睫毛上，随着主人颤动的人体微微摇晃，那种迷离，软弱，带着柔软气息的哀求，让Anakin完全陶醉。  
“你——，都是你自找的！”Anakin越来越凶很的动作，配合着他不再压抑的怒吼。  
过于持久的性爱，让Omega无力承受，接连不断的高潮和潮吹后，Obiwan闭上眼睛，瘫软在地，不知是否已经晕了过去。  
猛烈的耸动后，Anakin缓缓的在他体内磨蹭了几下，抽出自己的阴茎，对着那张昏迷的脸轻轻撸动，让白色的液体从下而上喷射到他胡须上。  
鼻孔，嘴角，甚至是他的睫毛，被弄得一塌糊涂。Obiwan隐约感觉到了什么，皱着眉微微别开脸，却让一侧光洁的脸颊成了重灾区。  
半透明的精液，顺着他的肌肤流淌，遮住了那点迷人的泪痣，他的手指轻轻蜷缩，似乎在梦中挣扎这样的不适。  
Anakin终于满足的起身，套上外衣，他坐在后座上，轻轻勾起嘴角看着躺在地上的人，被玩弄到狼狈不堪的昏厥。  
车厢里，充斥着性爱甜美的味道，他甚至隐约感觉到，自己Omega的气息在悄然变化。  
还不错，那个该死的王子，绝对没有想到自己帮了他多大的忙。如果不是这种荒唐的舞会，他不知道还要等多久，才能找到理由将Obiwan压在身下。

第二天清晨，天没亮，外面就传来粗鲁的砸门声。  
Anakin揉揉脑袋，从床上爬起来，睡眼惺忪的前去开门。  
“Anakin Skywalker！”士兵那种高亢嘹亮的嗓音，震的他脑袋直响，荒唐了一夜的人只想回到自己的Omega身边睡觉。  
“有什么事吗？！”他没好气的问。  
“这只鞋是你的嘛？”  
一只高跟鞋几乎贴到了他的鼻子上，Anakin费了很大劲才让双眼聚焦。  
“是又怎么样？”  
“你被捕了！”  
要不是他缩得快，一双手铐差点扣在腕上。这下Anakin完全清醒了，他瞪大了眼睛，砰地一声将门关上。  
“把门打开！Skywalker！拒捕只会让你罪加一等！”  
“我犯了什么罪？！”他隔着门大喊道，继而立刻想到这是Maul王子的阴谋。  
“你被控强奸Omega。我现在要将你依法逮捕。”  
果然是那个无耻之徒的声音。  
“将Obiwan交给我！皇帝已经批准，他现在是属于我的新娘！”  
“你休想！”Anakin愤怒的大吼，他冲回卧室，将还在熟睡的人拉起来。  
“Anakin！？”Obiwan有些疑惑的看着他，淡蓝色的眼眸里充满了疑惑。“你——”  
他整个人被扑倒在床上，短暂的迷惑让他不经意的用眼睛瞥向右边。  
大腿被粗暴的分开，只是用手指简单的抽动了两下，那根火热坚硬的阴茎就抵在身下，用力插入了他的身体。  
“啊——好痛，Anakin，你做什么？”  
“我不会把你交给任何人的。”Anakin说完，猛的凑过来堵住了他的嘴唇。  
“An——唔，唔——”

————————————————————————————————————————  
“Anakin！停下……，啊，我说停下来！你弄疼我了！”  
身上的人一下被推开，踉踉跄跄的跌下床倒退几步。Anakin握着拳，精装的上身上沾满了汗水，在灯光下泛着油润的光泽。  
Obiwan拽过被子盖住赤裸的下体，旁边的工作人员立刻上前给他递上衣服。  
“你想做什么？！”他愤怒的呵斥道，匆忙套上衬衫坐起来。  
Anakin咬着嘴唇，也不回应他的目光，混身肌肉绷紧轻轻颤动，显然充满了不快。  
“这是什么混蛋剧本！什么叫王子和灰姑娘从此幸福快乐的生活？！你答应过我，只跟我一个人拍片的。他算怎么回事？！”  
站在一边的Maul突然被点名，吓了一跳，有点疑惑又有点受宠若惊。  
“他只是来客串，Anakin！不要那么没礼貌。”  
“意图不轨！他就是想跟你上床！”Anakin眯起眼睛看着Maul，深深吸气，握着拳头大步冲到他面前。  
“剧本就是这样的，Anakin！我告诉过你要服从安排！”Obiwan急忙上前按住他。  
“欠揍的混蛋！”Anakin拂开他按在胸前的手，一把抓住了Maul衣领。恶狠狠的呲着牙，几乎贴在了这张涨红的面孔上，“把你那双无耻的眼睛从他身上移开！”  
“Anakin！放开他！”Obiwan高声吼道，那种斥责的语调还是让愤怒的人一震。  
“听我的话，快点放开他！”  
“是啊——”Anakin冷冰冰的说，“都是我的错，竟然妄图掌控你的性生活。”他猛的将Maul推开，“见鬼去吧！我再也不会再拍这种无聊的东西了！”  
拍摄组目瞪口呆的看着半裸的Master Skywalker风一般破门离去。  
Obiwan叹口气，低头将地上的毛巾捡起来，尴尬又头疼。  
“不要紧，我会劝他的。”他低声跟工作人员解释。  
一直站在旁边的Maul小心翼翼的贴上来，能这样近距离的闻到他的气味，感受性爱后周身温热甜美的气息，他的两颗心脏几乎都要停止跳动。  
湿热发丝带着汗珠，Obiwan温柔的眼睛里还有未散的情欲。  
见到Maul红着脸走过来，那双淡粉色的唇勉强露出一点苦笑。  
“请不要在意，Anakin的脾气就是这样。”  
“谢——，Master Kenobi，其实我想——，呃，我觉得——”Maul扭扭捏捏的低着头，用脚尖不停的互相磨蹭。  
“如果他不肯演了，我可不可以试着做男一号？”

————————————END————————————  
男男主角吵架了，  
接下来的戏要怎么办呢？


End file.
